1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a female connector. Particularly, the present invention relates to a female connector for engaging with a male connector having a certain number of cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese patent publication No. 2002-15816 dated on Jan. 18, 2002 disclosed a “Female connector.” As FIG. 1 shows, it comprises an insulation body 10. An indentation 19 is placed along a long direction, wherein a plurality of contact leads 17 are disposed within that indentation 19 with one end of each contact lead 17 protruding and extending outside of the insulation body 10. A frame-like mental housing 20 is assembled outside the insulation body 10. The mental housing 20 encloses and closely engages the insulation body 10. A gap 23 is located on one side of the mental housing 20.
A clip portion 29 is positioned upon two sides of the gap 23 on the mental housing 20; taking advantage of the elasticity of the metal housing 20, the insulation body 10 and engaged portion 13 engage with each other. Furthermore, metal housing 20 has segment portions 27 respectively disposed on two sides of the gap 23. Receiving portions 15 on the insulation body 10 are provided to receive the segment portions 27 such that the metal housing 20 and the insulation body 10 can be joined closely.
Nevertheless, the assembly of the prior art forces the clip portion 29 to squeeze into the engaged portion 13. Moreover, in order to join the segment portions 27 and receiving portions 15 together, it is required to bend the segment portions 27 inwardly. The manufacture process causes difficulties of assembly and quality control. It not only increases the ratio of poor quality of manufactured products but also causes more problems when connecting the female connector with male connector.